Shattered Darkness
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ancaman baru muncul. Dan kali ini para Guardians harus mau bekerja sama dengan sang Nightmare King. Kenapa? Karena tampaknya ancaman kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Pitch. Jack/Pitch/Bunny, jadi… Dark Chocolate Ice Cream? Angst, lotsa angst, mungkin tragedy, agak dark dan berat mungkin. Dan YAOI. Enjoy! :D
1. The News from The Moon

**Title:** Shattered Darkness

**Summary:** Ancaman baru muncul. Dan kali ini para Guardians harus mau bekerja sama dengan sang Nightmare King. Kenapa? Karena tampaknya ancaman kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Pitch.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch/Bunny. Jadi… Dark Chocolate Ice Cream? *payah*

**Rate:** T untuk sekarang. M untuk nanti.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Haih… saia udah lama ga apdet dan udah lama ga bikin one-shot dan begitunya publish sesuatu malahan cerita seri lagi! *tereak lalu nangis*

Ugh… walopun lagi libur, saia ga ngerasa libur soalnya sempet dikunjungin Papa dan dia rada-rada galak kalo kami sang anak-anak-imut-hoek-pcuih ini ga main sama dia. Pasti dibilangin; "Papa jauh-jauh dateng dari sana, kalian malah ngedekem di kamar."

Err… maaph, malah curhat.

Pokoknya, cerita kali ini lebih dark dan lebih berat dari yang biasanya saia bikin (dan mungkin jauh lebih panjang). Uhm… ato ngga juga, tergantung yang baca sih, hahah…

Woke deh, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Dalam tidurnya, dia bermimpi._

_Seorang gadis kecil dengan senyum secerah matahari._

_Seorang gadis kecil yang menyelipkan bunga putih di telinganya._

_Seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya 'Papa'._

_Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam bergelombang kecil._

_Baju pelindung dari besi._

_Perang._

_Perang._

_Perang._

_Pemuda dengan baju zirah._

_Tangan yang hangat di pipinya._

_Dan sebuah ciuman dingin di bibirnya._

* * *

Kegelapan itu tidak menenangkan. Sama sekali tidak.

Ya, memang tidak pernah lagi kegelapan menenangkannya sejak para Guardians mengalahkannya dan para Nightmares menyeretnya ke dalam guanya, tapi kali ini sesuatu berbeda. Tidak ada Nightmare yang berkeliaran dan mencoba untuk mencabik dagingnya, atau mengawasinya dari luar kandang yang dia gunakan untuk menjaga dirinya agar aman dari kuda-kuda hitam dari pasir itu. Terlalu diam, sunyi, sepi. Memang, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kalau saja kesunyian itu adalah kesunyian yang biasa.

Dia buka pintu kandang, ada bunyi deritan keras karena karat pada engselnya dan dia sudah bersiap untuk kembali masuk dan mengunci pintu kandang, tetapi tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda Nightmare. Tidak sebutir pasir hitam pun. Dia mendesah. Perlahan, dia bergerak keluar dari kandang yang dulunya berfungsi untuk mengurung fearling, dan ironisnya sekarang berfungsi untuk melindungi raja para fearling.

Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Dia bisa merasakannya di udara; tekanan yang saking beratnya terasa menyakitkan, panas, kurangnya udara, kegelapan yang mencekik.

Dia mendengar ringkikan dan derap kaki kuda-kuda. Ada beberapa Nightmares yang datang ke arahnya. Dia bersandar dan merapatkan dirinya pada bayangan, siap untuk pergi lagi ke kandangnya melalui bayangan walaupun itu akan menguras tenaganya. Tetapi Nightmares yang datang melewatinya begitu saja. Dia melangkah keluar dari bayangan dan terdengar derap kaki lagi. Dia langsung kembali merapat pada perlindungan yang ditawarkan oleh kegelapan dan dia memerhatikan dengan diam. Tiga lagi Nightmares melewatinya. Dan satu lagi. Dan dua lagi. Dan masih banyak lagil dia tenggelam ke dalam bayangan dan memerhatikan dari tempat lain. Nightmares berkeliaran dimana-mana. Lalu dia sadar bahwa kuda-kuda hitam itu berjalan menuju tempat yang sama. Dia ikuti mereka dari bayangan. Tujuan mereka mengejutkan sekaligus menakutkannya. Pusat guanya. Mereka berkumpul di pusat guanya.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya sambil tercekat, ketakutan jelas di matanya. Tidak ada Nightmares yang menyadari ini, tapi. Mereka terlalu terpaku oleh lubang tersembunyi di dalam gua gelap itu.

* * *

"SPRIIIIIING! KEMBALI KESINI, KAU SIALAN!"

"Nggak mau! Nanti kau hanya akan membelah tengkorakku dengan bumerangmu!"

Jack tertawa, jelas sekali dia terhibur dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya yang mengerti apa itu keisengan yang bagus. Lady Spring—yang sama sekali tidak berkelakuan layaknya seorang 'nona'—sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya sementara dia dikejar oleh seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan sepasang telinga kelinci dan tato-tato suku Pooka ditubuhnya. Satu-satunya baju yang menutupi badannya adalah celana pendek a la suku pedalaman Australia yang bergantung agak longgar di pinggulnya. Ya. Dia E. Aster Bunnymund. Kelinci Paskah dan Pooka terakhir.

Kenapa ini terjadi tadi? Oh, benar. Karena Lady Spring juga ternyata sangat suka menjahili orang lain. Karena dia adalah Roh Musim Semi, dia tahu banyak mengenai tumbuhan. Kebetulan juga—tidak terlalu kebetulan juga,sih—dia juga tahu banyak mengenai ramuan dan sihir.

Awalnya, Jack hampir tidak menyukainya karena dia mngira Spring akan seperti si Roh Paskah—Jack menatap Bunny yang sekarang kurang… kelinci—yang juga merupakan roh musim semi (Ya, Jack memiliki sedikit ketidakcocokan dengan roh-roh berbau musim semi—lihat contohnya?). Tapi ketika dia menuangkan setetes ramuan ke dalam gelas Bunny ketika si kelinci tidak melihat, Jack memutuskan bahwa Spring tidak buruk juga. Tidak sama sekali.

Tawa North memenuhi ruangan dan itu menghentikan Bunny dari mengejar si gadis malang yang sekarang sedang terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak berlari. Satu-satunya alasan Bunny berhenti adalah karena North memintanya untuk memprlakukan gadis itu dengan baik karena dia mempunyai peran penting dalam rapat kali ini. Dia tidak mau Lady Spring pingsan karena itu akan menunda rapat dan tertundanya rapat berarti dia ahrus berada disitu lebih lama lagi. Itu berarti banyak waktunya terbuang. Waktunya terbuang benar-benar harus dihindari karna pekerjaannya masih banyak walaupun Paskah masih berapa bulan lagi.

"Bunny, kau sudah bertemu Lady Spring," ucap North dengan tawa yang jelas sekali terlihat walaupun dia sembunyikan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau bukan karena cewek sialan ini, ha?" balas Bunny kesal.

North hanya menggidikan bahunya dan memberi isyarat bagi semuanya untuk mengikutinya ke ruang rapat dan Bunny mematuhinya dengan hati sangat tidak tulus dan penuh dendam, ekornya sesekali bergerak. Jack berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa, begitu pula dngan Tooth. Sandy bisa tertawa sebanyak apapun tetapi memutuskan itu tidak sopan tetapi tetap saja tertawa. Lady Spring berbalik dan mengacungkan jempol pada Jack yang langsung mengacungkan jempolnya juga sambil masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisi tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan tawa.

"Manny memberitahuku ada masalah," ujar North dengan logat Rusianya untuk membuka rapat. "Dan Spring disini akan membantu kita memperbaiki sumber masalahnya."

Telinga Bunny langsung berkedut mendengar nama gadis sesama roh musim semi itu.

"Ya, h'lo~! Seperti yang kalian tahu, keahlianku adalah sihir, tanaman, dan ramuan. Oh, oh, dan mahakaryaku untuk saat ini adalah ramuan yang kumasukkan ke minuman Bunny tadi~!" cerocosnya dengan semangat tanpa memikirkan pelototan kesal dari Bunny.

Sungguh, di saat-saat seperti inilah Bunny selalu berharap pandangan bisa membunuh.

"Dan, kalian akan membutuhkan ramuan untuk membantu kalian sampai ke tempat yang menjadi sumber masalah ini. Akan kubuat sebentar."

"Kenapa ga kau bikin di rumahmu dan kau bawa kesini saja jadi kau ga usah mengubahku menjqdi sosok menggelikan seperti ini?" protes Bunny.

Spring merengut. "Itu ga bakalan mnyenangkan sama sekali! Sebagai roh yang senang dengan hal-hal menyenangkan, aku ga bakalan tahan membuat ramuan sendirian tanpa ada yang bisa dikerjain. Jack, kau mengerti perasaanku, kan?"

"Sangat," jawab Jack dan mereka tos sebentar sebelum Spring kembali menjelaskan.

"Jadi, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kalian butuh ramuanku untuk membaw akalian ke…" ucapnya sambil membangun suasana dramatis.

"Cepat bilang saja," cerca Bunny yang merasa semuanya tidak berguna dan hanya mengganggu.

"Oh, aku yakin kau akan membenci ini, Cottontail," balas Spring.

"_The_ _hell_? 'Ey, cukup satu anak keras kepala saja yang memanggilku 'Kangguru'. Kenapa kau harus ikut-ikutan?"

"Oh, 'Kangguru'? Hmm, itu lebih mantap. Jack, apa dia selalu seribut ini?"

"Neh, ga usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga dia biasa dan diam. Kalau sudah begitu, kau bisa mulai dengan ejkan lain."

Sebelum Bunny mempunyai kesempatan untuk melabrak sejoli itu, North berdeham dan meminta Spring untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ramuanku akan membantu kalian masuk ke dalam gua Pitch Black."

"Apa?"

"Kan? Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan suka."

"Tapi, kan ada portal di tengah hutan. Kau tahu? Yang di bawah tempat tidur itu?" tanya Jack untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri entah knapa.

"Ya, portal itu sudah tidak berguna lagi karena Pitch kehilangan kekuatanya."

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Makanya, aku akan membuat ramuan ini. Ramuanku bakalan berguna untuk membantu kalian masuk ke guanya dan mencari lokasi sumber masalah yang sedikit banyak tidak diketahui.

Para Guandians terlihat kecewa. "Jadi… kita harus mencarinya sendiri? Dalam gua Pitch?"

"Yup."

* * *

Hari itu bisa saja menjadi hari yang membosankan kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa mereka akan pergi dan memauki gua si Boogeyman. Lady Spring keluar dari dapur dengan dua botol kecil berisi cairan hitam.

"Jadi, begini cara kerjanya. Bunny, karena kau bisa membuka portal—"

"'Ey, aku baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa ga pakai globe salju North saja?" potong Bunny.

"Karena itu ga menyenangkan."

"Seriusan?"

"Bukan. Karena hubungan ke gua Pitch ga bisa dibentuk. Waktu dia kalah dan kekuatannya hilang, hubungan dimensi dunianya ke dimensi ini hilang. Makanya kita pakai ramuan ini."

"Tuang ke globe salju lalu pakai?" kali ini Jack yang bertanya.

Spring menggeleng. "Ga bisa. Salah satu syarat ramuan ini berfungsi adalah medium yang digunakan untuk membuka portal harus punya perasaan, pikiran, persepsi. Globe salju ga punya itu semua," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kedua botol itu pada Jack. "Satu lagi. Karena Pitch sedang lemah, setelah hubungan dimensi terbuka, bakalan langsung tertutup lagi. Jangan sampai ramuan ini habis sebelum kalian keluar dari guanya karena kita ga tahu berapa lama lagi sampai dia cukup kuat untuk ngebuka portal untuk mengusir kalian keluar. Satu botol cukup untuk dua kali pakai. Yang satu lagi cadangan."

"Kami mengerti."

"Satu lagi."

Mereka semua memandang Spring.

"Hati-hati."

Jack mengangguk dan berpaling untuk memandang sesama Guardians. "Kita bisa melakukan ini. Ayo berangkat."

Dengan sekali ketukan kaki di lantai, Bunny membawa para Guardians dan dirinya sendiri ke hutan melalui jaringan terowongan bawah tanah.

Tinggal Lady Spring sendirian di tempat itu. Dia mendesah pelan, berharap semuanya akan berhasil.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hyaho~! Cewek Gila disini~! *plakked* *ribut*

Maaph, saia punya plot ini sejak dari dulu, tapi baru sekarang saia berhasil mengetikn ya sampe jadi satu chapter utuh…

Jujur, ini adalah cerita kedua (yang pertama 'Once upon a misfit') yang jalan di otak saia sejak saia memutuskan bahwa Pitch itu imut jadi uke (iya, dulu saia nge-ship banget dia jadi seme). Awalnya, saia ketik pake Bahasa Inggris, tapi… karena saia ngga mood, ganti deh jadi bahasa Indo. *plin-plan banget*

Hahah… malah jadi curhat lagi deh.

Pokoknya, saia mohon ripiunya ya~!


	2. Down The Fearling's Hole

**Title:** Shattered Darkness

**Summary:** Ancaman baru muncul. Dan kali ini para Guardians harus mau bekerja sama dengan sang Nightmare King. Kenapa? Karena tampaknya ancaman kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Pitch.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch/Bunny. Jadi… Dark Chocolate Ice Cream? *payah*

**Rate:** T untuk sekarang. M untuk nanti.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Yup, chappie two is here~!

Saia lagi pelarian ini, soalnya saia stress berat sama ospek. Cih, besok kan mulai kuliah, kok masih diospek juga ya? Sebel deh.

Okeh, daripada saia nularin anda semua dengan stress saia, mending saia akhiri bacotan ini.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Salju di hutan itu mulai sedikit dan Jack ingin sekali untuk melapisi lagi tanah setengah beku itu dengan salju, tetapi sekarang ada hal lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan. Masih ada waktu untuk bermain salju, sekarang waktunya untuk mengingat-ingat letak lubang yang dulu menjadi tempat masuk ke gua Pitch. Mengingat belum pernah sesusah ini baginya. Berkali-kali dia mengira dia sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat, tetapi selalu saja ada hawa tidak enak—rasa takut—yang datang dari arah lain sehingga butuh waktu baginya untuk akhirnya bisa menemukan tempat yang tepat.

Aneh. Sbelumnya tidak pernah ada kebocoran rasa takut yang mirip kebocoran gas begini, kan?

"Kenapa, Jack?" tanya Bunny sedikit penasaran melihat ekspresi Jack yang tidak tenang.

Jakc menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku takut kita salah tempat. Dari tadi, pasti ada hawa rasa takut yang muncul disana-sini. Aku jadi bingung."

North mengernyit. "Apa lagi yang Pitch rencanakan?" keluhnya kesal. Sudah cukup dua tahun lalu mereka nyaris menghilang karena serangan Pitch. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Pitch kabur kali ini kalau memang dia merencanakan kudeta lagi.

"Ya, ini tempat yang tepat," ujar Bunny setelah berhasil membuka terowongan di tanah. "Untung saja."

"Jadi kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Tooth sambil terbang rendah mengitari lubang gelap itu.

Sandy mengangguk kecil dan melompat masuk.

Tidak ada kata mundur sekarang.

* * *

Pitch sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya ketika dia mendengar bunyi benda jatuh ke dalam guanya. Sebenarnya dia penasaran benda apa yang berhasil masuk, tetapi rasanya mengawasi lubang di tengah guanya tetap menjadi prioritas baginya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara familiar yang sedang mengobrol dan dia sadar bahwa yang memasuki guanya bukan sekadar benda.

Apa yang para Guardians lakukan disini?

Suara itu semakin dekat dan Pitch menjadi sedikit heran. Bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai pusat guanya dengan begitu cepat?

Dia ingin meraih bayangan dan bersembunyi ke tempat yang aman, tetapi kalau itu tidak berhasil maka dia tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melawan dan itu bisa saja berarti mati. Lagipula, dia harus tetap mencegah para Guardians yang penasaran mengoprek-oprek rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dalam guanya selama berabad-abad itu. Sedikit saja kesalahan bisa menghancurkan segel yang susah payah dia buat untuk mengurung rahasianya. Sedikit kesalahan bisa menimbulkan kehancuran yang lebih besar dari yang pernah dia buat.

Menjadi Nightmare King bukan berarti menginginkan segalanya hancur.

"Pitch!"

Dia tersentak dan berbalik menghadapi lima pasang mata marah.

"Oh, Guardians. Aku tidak tahu aku harus senang atau marah kalian masuk kesini. Disini sangat sepi sih. Tidak setiap hari aku dapat kunjungan. Tapi, apa kalian mengerti artinya 'privasi'? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu, Bunnymund?"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan katakan apa yang kau rencanakan," perintah North sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa," jawab Pitch. Dia mencoba agar wajahnya tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia mulai gelisah.

Tidak, harusnya dia tidak boleh gelisah. Itu hanya akan membuat Nightmares mengejarnya.

Tooth lama-lama kesal dan langsung menerjang dengan _kadhaga_-nya. Pitch hanya bisa menghindar dan merelakan telapak tangannya teriris lebar. Darah mengalir dari lukanya dan menetes ke lantai gua, tepat ke dalam lubang menganga di belakang si Boogeyman. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat bayangan gelap di dalamnya seakan berputar, bergerak, menggeliat dan akhirnya meluap keluar.

"Pergi dari sini," ucapnya pada para Guardians yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih mmilih untuk menatap luapan bayangan tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. "Kubilang, pergi dari sini!"

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak merencanakan apa-apa?" balas North sambil bersiap menyerang, tetapi dia didahului oleh Jack yang langsung melesat dengan angin dingin. Sekelebat bayangan hitam menghalanginya dari menyerang Pitch dan butuh sesaat untuknya menyadari bahwa itu adalah seekor Nightmare.

Jack bersiap untuk menyerang lagi tetapi Pitch tampak terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh ke dalam gumpalan bayangan yang meluap, diikuti oleh Nightmare satu itu. Refleks, Jack melompat mengikuti juga dngan maksud menghalangi apapun yang akan Pitch lakukan.

"Jack!" teriak Tooth.

Sandy mencoba untuk menarik Jack dengan sebuah tali dari pasir emas, tetapi lubang itu langsung tertutup ketika Jack menghilang di dalam kegelapannya, tanpa ada sisa apa-apa kecuali bekas hitam pada permukaan lantai dingin berwarna abu-abu.

"Jack!" teriak Bunny panik sambil berkali-kali mencoba membuka terowongan di atas lantai. Usahanya sia-sia tetapi dia tidak menyerah. Dia mengambil ramuan dari Spring dan menuangkannya ke kakinya, lansgung membuka terowongan di atas bekas hitam tempat tadi Jack menghilang, dan segera melompat ke dalamnya.

Terowongan tersebut langsung tertutup begitu Bunny masuk dan ketiga Guardians yang tersisa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu sambil berharap kedua teman mereka akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

_"Papa!" panggil seorang gadis kecil yang samar-samar dia ingat. Gadis itu berlari-lari menuju dirinya dengan setangkai bunga putih di tangan mungilnya. Gaun hijaunya berkibar diterpa angin, begitu pula rambut hitamnya._

_Sudah lama sekali sejak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu dan rasanya dia tidak keberatan dengan sedikit kenangan masa lalu._

_"Papa!" panggilnya lagi. Padang rumput luas itu tidak terasa sepi lagi._

_Dia tersenyum pada gadis itu._

_"Papa! Disini gelap! Keluarkan aku!"_

_Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap dan gadis kecil itu perlahan tenggelam ke dalam gumpalan hitam bayangan yang bergerak-gerak menenggelamkannya. "Tolong!"_

_Dia tidak bisa berkutik._

_Tidak ada lagi gadis kecil yang manis sekarang, hanya ada belulang yang dilapisi daging tercabik yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar bergerak-gerak seakan memintanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari situ. Pembuluh-pembuluh darah terlihat jelas berkedut-kedut memompa darah yang akhirnya hanya mengalir keluar, kulit gadis itu terbaring di samping makhluk merah yang dililit bayangan itu._

_Tiba-tiba kulit itu bergerak sendiri, seakan-akan masih ada daging di dalamnya. Perlahan, perlahan, kulit itu kembali berbentuk; seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan gaun hijau yang berdarah membelakangi dirinya._

_Dia mencoba memanggil gadis itu, tetapi lidahnya kelu karena dia sadar dia tidak tahu nama gadis itu._

_Ketika gadis itu berbalik, dia melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Mata si gadis dipenuhi bayangan yang bergerak menggeliat dan meluap keluar karena tidak ada bola mata yang mngisi kekosongan itu, begitu pula mulut, telinga, dan hidungnya. Kulit putihnya membengkak dan sedikit-sedikit pecah, mengeluarkan bayangan hitam yang terlihat cair seperti darah._

_Mulutnya menyeringai lebar dan tajam dengan terlalu banyak deretan gigi tajam yang tidak rata. Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut monster itu; "Kau tidak ingat siapa aku, Papa?"_

* * *

Dirinya terbangun dengan sebuah teriakan.

Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang sama yang telah menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Jika ada yang namanya mimpi pada waktu yang tidak tepat, sekarang adalah contoh terbaiknya.

"Pitch!"

Dia tersentak dan menengadah ke arah suara yang ternyata adalah Jack yang sedang terlilit dan bergantung terbalik pada sebuah pohon kering yang dipenuhi tumbuhan menjalar dan benalu.

"Sedikit bantuan disini?"

Pitch merengut. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu, Frost? Kau musuhku."

Matanya sedikit memicing karena cahaya sambil mencoba untuk mengenali tempat tersebut.

Di hadapannya adalah sebuah tebing tinggi dengan sebuah pohon di kakinya, tepat dihadapan dirinya dan Jack berada di atas pohon itu. Di belakangnya adalah padang rumput yang dipenuhi oleh kristal-kristal hijau biru sebesar lengannya yang mencuat dari dalam tanah. Langit berwarna biru dan diterangi oleh sebuah matahari—yang ukurannya lebih besar dari matahari yang terlihat di bumi tetapi sama terangnya—yang setengahnya berupa bulan. Langit biru itu bergradasi, bercampur dengan kuning, oranye, lalu merah, biru, dan berubah menjadi hitam pada ujung horizon satu lagi. Pada langit malam yang menghiasi setengah horizon langit itu terbentang lautan bintang yang membentuk rasi-rasi bintang yang belum pernah dilihat manusia sebelumnya.

Oh, terkutuk.

Benar-benar tempat yang ada di peringkat satu daftar tempat yang tidak ingin dia kunjungi.

"Sial…"

"Uh, Pitch? Kau sudah selesai dengan cuci matanya? Bisa tolong aku?"

Sekali lagi Pitch merengut. "Tidak, Jack. Aku tidak mau membantumu."

"Ayolah… kumohon?"

"Tidak, Jack."

"Tapi aku ga bisa bergerak!" keluh Jack dengan lantang sembari menggeliat dengan ganas karena lilitan benalu di tubuhnya tetap tidak bisa lepas. "Argh… setidaknya berikan tongkatku?"

"Tidak."

"Pitch…"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon?"

"Tidak."

"Sekali ini saja dan aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara lagi?"

Itu terdengar bagus. "Baiklah."

Pitch membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkat Jack yang dengan manisnya terbaring di atas rumput lalu mengulurkannya pada Jack yang agak kepayahan meraihnya. "Sudah, kan?" ujar Pitch sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Uh… Pitch?"

"Tepati janjimu, Frost."

"Kurasa kau memang sebaiknya menurunkan aku dari sini, deh."

Walaupun enggan, Pitch tetap membantu Jack karena mungkin nanti dia berguna juga. Untuk keluar dari sini.

* * *

"Hell," rutuk Bunny sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur ketika jatuh tadi. Angin dingin berhembus dan dia menggigil. Dia terjatuh ketika berjalan karena dia lupa bahwa ukuran kakinya sekarang nyaris tiga kali lebih kecil dari biasanya.

Sungguh. Dia benci sekali menjadi manusia begini.

* * *

Sementara itu, Pitch sedang sibuk melepaskan Jack dari lilitan benalu dengan memotong benalu-benalu dengan sepotong batu pipih yang dia temukan di dekat situ.

"Tunggu, kayaknya aku sudah bisa," ujar Jack sambil menarik satu lagi lilitan yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Jangan yang itu!"

Seketika Jack terjatuh dan menimpa Pitch dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Ouch."

"Kubilang jangan yang itu, Frost."

Jack hanya menyengir dan menggidikkan bahunya. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Jack sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena debu.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa."

"Yang benar?"

Ingin rasanya Pitch mengubur Jack dalam-dalam supaya tdak perlu mendengar ocehannya lagi. "Iya. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak."

Terdengar suara ringkikan dan seekor Nightmare muncul dari balik tebing.

"Onyx," panggil Pitch. Kuda itu langsung berderap mendekati tuannya. "Gadis pintar, gadis pintar," puji Pitch sembari mengelus-elus surai Onyx.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Jack merusak suasana haru pertemuan sang tuan dengan kudanya.

"Jujur, Jack, aku tidak tahu. Tempat ini memang ada di dalam guaku, tetapi ada segel yang menahannya, jadi… perjalanan dengan bayangan juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kita dari sini."

"Apa?!"

"Ya. Kita mungkin terjebak disini selama-lamanya."

"Apa yang selama-lamanya?" satu lagi anggota baru bergabung untuk bersama-sama meratapi nasib. "'Ey, Jack, keapa kau ngobrol dengannya?!" teriak Bunny tidak terima sambil melempar satu bumerangnya pada Pitch dan langsung dihalangi oleh Onyx.

"Woah, Bunny! Aku tahu ini terlihat buruk, tapi—"

"Kau membelanya?!"

"Bunny, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya."

"Mate, kau Guardian, tahu!"

"Iya, aku cukup sadar diri."

Sementara Bunny dan Jack beradu mulut seperti pasangan suami-istri, Pitch menarik kekang pada mulut Onyx dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak kemana-mana, tuan!" perintah Bunny sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Kesalahan besar. Sedikit susah mengontrol kekuatannya dalam bentuk ini. Sebuah terowongan besar terbuka dan menelan mereka bertiga ditambah seekor Nightmare.

Dan Pitch hanya menggeram kesal begitu lubang itu tertutup begitu mereka berada di dasar ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu besar dan ada beberapa patung-patung yang sebagiannya sudah patah atau tercungkil karena waktu. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya disitu adalah kristal-kristal hijau biru besar yang berpendar terang—kristal-kristal yang sama dengan yang mencuat di ke permukaan tanah di atas dan Jack tahu skarang dari mana asalnya. Langit-langit ruangan itu ditutupi oleh akar-akar tumbuhan—mungkin akar pohon tempat Jack terlilit tadi—dan hanya ada sedikit bagian yang tidak tertutupi akar yaitu tempat tadi mereka terjatuh.

Pitch terlihat gelisah dan Bunny memutuskan itu adalah pertanda baik bahwa dia bisa mencercanya. "Kenapa gelisah? Kau tidak mau kami menemukan rahasiamu disini?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya diam dan mencari jalan keluar yang dia tahu ada disini. "Akan kujawab kalau kita berhasil keluar dari sini."

"Tidak, Mate. Jawab sekarang."

Masih juga tidak ada jawaban. Onyx mulai brkelakuan galak karena mencium kegelisahan tuannya.

"Kami tidak akan keluar sampai kau menjelaskan apa yang sebegitu rahasianya sampai kau ingin kami untuk cpat-cepat pergi dari sini," desak Bunny. "Apa kau berencana membunuh kami lagi, Pitch?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Terdengar bunyi kerikil berjatuhan dan mereka sadar itu bukan hanya kerikil, tetapi serpihan-serpihan tembok pada satu sisi ruangan yang berjatuhan.

"Kita harus pergi," ujar Pitch tidak kalah mendesak sambil menatap ngeri tembok itu. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Jack dan Bunny yang masih terpaku di tempat dan memandang runtuhnya tembok.

_Tidak boleh!_

_Kau tidak seharusnya hidup!_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari balik debu-debu tembok itu. Rambut hitamnya beraksen pirang dan bergelombang, wajahnya tampan dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru tua, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang tinggi, alis hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih, bibir tipis dan sederet gigi yang rapi. Sejumput rambut di pelipisnya tumbuh panjang dan diikat dengan rapi. Dia memakai atribut tentara, sebuah tunik putih yang tertutupi oleh baju zirah, jubah berwarna merah darah, celana yang sedikit mengembung berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu boot hitam dengan gesper platina.

Seringainya makin tajam ketika dia memandang wajah Pitch.

Mulutnya terbuka dan suara beratnya memenuhi ruangan dan bergema, dingin dan tajam; "Ah, senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Jendral."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Btw, kayaknya ada typo, ya? Hmm… saia ga merhatiin. Oh, ya, nama pedangnya Tooth itu Kadhaga, kan? Saia lupa… (tepatnya ga yakin soalnya belum baca buku Tooth dan lagi males nyari di google, jadi seingetnya aja)

Tolong masukan dan ripiunya, ya~!

Love  
Shirasaka Konoe


	3. Getting Out Alive

**Title:** Shattered Darkness

**Summary:** Ancaman baru muncul. Dan kali ini para Guardians harus mau bekerja sama dengan sang Nightmare King. Kenapa? Karena tampaknya ancaman kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Pitch.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch/Bunny. Jadi… Dark Chocolate Ice Cream? *payah*

**Rate:** T untuk sekarang. M untuk nanti.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Wow… saia ga percaya saia bisa nyelesaiin chap tiga secepet ini. OvO'

Kok bisa ya? Kan, saia pemales banget, hahah… XD

Wokeh, langsung aja, daripada bosn bacain bacotan saia melulu, hehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Ah, senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Jendral," salam pemuda berambut hitam-pirang di hadapan mereka. Seringainya begitu dingin dan membuat Jack dan Bunny merinding. Jack bahkan nyaris merasa takut dengan betapa mudahnya seringai itu membuatnya merinding, mengingat dia tidak pernah merinding dingin selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Abad, malah.

Tidak satupun dari mereka membalas salam dingin itu. Kedua Guardians di ruangan itu saling berpandangan, keduanya sama-sama bertanya kepada siapa salam tersebut ditujukan. Memang, ada satu lagi, kan? Mereka berdua berpaling mnatap Pitch yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat diam. "Kau yang dia panggil 'Jendral'?" tanya Jack

"Bukan," jawab Pitch singkat sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, tapi kurasa kau salah orang," tambahnya sebelum berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh dan menghilang begitu saja dalam bentuk asap, lalu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Pitch sebelum satupun dari mereka menyadari apapun. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Pitch dan menarik roh yang dulunya adalah Nightmare King itu lebih erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku mengenali rambut hitam itu."

"Tidak hanya aku yang punya rambut hitam."

Ada kekehan dalam yang dingin itu lagi. Sepasang bibir dingin menempel pada tengkuknya dan tubuhnya menegang. "Tapi hanya satu Nightmare King berambut hitam, kalau memang ada lagi Nightmare King yang lain." Satu telapak tangan bergerak ke bawah baju hitamnya dan jemari ramping menelusuri dadanya sebentar seblum berhenti tepat pada titik dimana jantungnya berdetak. Kuku-kukunya menembus kulit abu-abunya dan pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata; "Lagipula… kau, kan, yang mengurungku disini, Jendral Pitchiner?"

Napas Pitch tercekat. Nama itu seakan membangkitkan ingatan menyakitkan yang telah lama dia coba untuk kubur dalam-dalam.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau juga senang melihatku?"

Belum sempat Pitch membuka mulutnya, Jack sudah mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyerang pemuda yang langsung menghilang lagi ke udara, menyisakan hanya sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bagaikan asap.

Mata Bunny menangkap sosok berambut hitam-pirang itu di bawah lilitan-lilitan kusut akar dari pohon di atas ruangan itu. Dia lempar satu bumerangnya dan pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menghindar dan langsung mencoba menyerang balik Bunny, yang untungnya cukup cekatan untuk menghindar walaupun dengan tubuh yang salah, dengan sebuah pedang hitam yang sama sekali tidak memantulkan cahaya. Bayangan?

E. Aster Bunnymund siap untuk menyerang lagi, kali ini dengan serangan langsung berupa tinjuan, ketika Pitch menariknya jauh-jauh dari si musuh yang masih tetap menyeringai tajam. Dia tersandung dan terjatuh dengan tidak indahnya dan dia segera memelototi Pitch dengan tajam. "Seriusan? Kau mau bantu atau ngga sih?" tanyanya marah.

"Hati-hati, Kelinci," ucap Pitch dan dia sadar bahwa Bunny tidaklah berbentuk kelinci lagi, "Dia fearling; kau sentuh dia, kita tidak akan punya lagi Kelinci Paskah. Walaupun aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, sih."

"Apa?"

Pitch menggidikkan bahunya dan menarik kaki Bunny lagi sebelum sebuah tebasan pedang mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Bunny sedikit meringis karena perlakuan kasar itu, tapi apa boleh buat. "Kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya dan tidak bisa membiarkannya menyentuh kita. Gimana membunuhnya?"

"Kita tidak akan membunuhnya," jawab Pitch, sekali lagi menarik Bunny menjauh dari situ, instan menyelamatkan si Kelinci dari serangan mematikan sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Jack yang berseru; "Apa kalian sudah selesai ngobrol?"

Target telah berubah menjadi si bocah salju itu.

"Sedikit lagi, mate!" jawab Bunny sebelum berbalik pada Pitch dan mencecer lagi; "Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Belum terlalu," jawab Pitch ringan sambil membantu Bunny berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" suara Jack semakin terdengar depresi.

"Masih belum!" balas Bunny, "_The hell_, Pitch? Dia berbahaya!"

Sekali lagi Jack berteriak dengan kalut; "Bisa kalian cepat-cepat? Aku ga bisa menahannya sendirian!" Dia nyaris tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan pemuda berbaju zirah itu.

Pitch mengehela napas. "Kelinci, buka portal di atas sana. Aku akan membantu Jack. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

"Dia bisa kabur dari portal!"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa kecuali dia punya tubuh inang."

Dia tidak lagi buang-buang waktu dengan kelinci yang tertekan itu. Dengan cekatan, dia menamengi Jack dengan mengonsetrasikan cukup banyak pasir hitam pada telapak tangannya dan menahan tebasan pedang si fearling. Jack memandangnya, terpaku. "Apa? Aku seharusnya kehilangan semua kekuatanku?"

Pemuda berabut hitam-pirang itu merengut kecil dan matanya menangkap Bunny yang sedang bergantung terbalik di langit-langit ruangan sambil mencari area yang cukup luas dan tidak ditutupi akar untuknya membuka terowongan tanpa menyakiti akar-akar tersebut. Satu-satunya tempat yang tepat adalah tmepat tadi mereka masuk. Dia menyeringai dan berubah menjadi tidak solid lagi, lalu terbang melesat ke arah si Pooka.

Pitch menyadari itu dan langsung meraih bayangan gelap yang paling dekat dengannya. Kekuatannya hanya bisa digunakan dalam guanya dan tempat ini… sebenarnya dalam guanya juga, kan? Oh, berhasil.

Dia muncul dari bayangan di antara akar-akar dan langsung menginjak dan mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga dada si fearling, tanpa takut dia akan dirasuki karena bagaimana juga dirinya sudah terbuat dari fearling, ketika si fearling mulai memadat. Pemuda itu terjatuh dengan cepat ke tanah dan dia terbanting dengan bunyi berdebum yang keras sementara Pitch mendarat dengan elegan dan pasir hitam langsung bergerombol di sekitar dirinya, berubah menjadi sebuah sabit besar yang tidak sebesar sebelumnya tetapi tetap besar. Dia mengayunkannya ke tanah, menghancurkan nyaris semua yang disentuhnya menjadi debu, tetapi pemuda fearling itu berhasil kabur dan langsung mengincar Bunny, yang masih belum juga menemukan tempat yang tepat, lagi.

Jack mengejarnya, tetapi pemuda itu menyerangnya, mengenai tongkatnya dan membuatnya melepaskan alat yang selama ini membantunya mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Jack terjatuh dengan cepat sambil menggapai-gapai tongkatnya dengan kalut. Dia tidak akan mati, tapi rasanya pasti akan sakit. Ketika tangannya berhasil memegang tongkatnya, dia sudah berada terlalu dekat dengan tanah dan dirinya bersiap-siap untuk bertabrakan dengan tanah, tetapi rasanya tidak sesakit yang dia kira. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia disambut oleh pemandangan dada berkulit abu-abu. Pitch terbaring di bawahnya, meringis karena sakit.

"Aku mulai berpikir aku lebih baik jadi wanita saja, Frost," keluhnya sambil mendorong Jack.

"Hmm, aku juga. Kurasa kau akan cocok," balas Jack sambil menyengir, cepat-cepat bangkit dan kembali ke kedua kakinya sendiri, sama sekali mengabaikan kerlingan mata Pitch. Dia sadar bahwa Pitch sedikit memucat, tapinya. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Oh, diam saja, Frost," balas Pitch enteng.

Di atas sana, Bunny akhirnya menemukan tempat yang tepat. Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan cepat, bergumam; "Ayo, kaki… jangan kecewakan aku," karena terowongan itu terbuka dengan sangat pelan.

Dia melihat ke bawah dan sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diincar. Kakinya langsung dia hentakkan lagi dengan cepat dan untungnya sebuah terowongan terbuka tepat pada waktunya. Cahaya matahari yang setengahnya adalah bulan menyeruak masuk. Terdengar bunyi pekikan sakit dari fearling, yang langsung jatuh karena tidak kuat dengan cahaya itu, di bawahnya.

Fearling itu lalu melesat ke arah Jack dan Pitch, berubah menjadi bayangan, dan bersatu dengan bayangan di sekeliling kedua targetnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan nyaris memerangkap mereka berdua, tetapi kalah cepat dari Pitch yang langsung memakai pasirnya untuk mencabik-cabik bayangan-bayangan itu dan Jack memanggil angin—entah kenapa bisa—untuk mengangkat dirinya dan si Boogeyman ke arah portal.

Jaring-jaring pasir menahan si pemuda berambut hitam-pirang, yang meronta marah itu, tetapi segera berjatuhan ke tanah.

Mereka nyaris mencapai jalan keluar mereka ketika si fearling melemparkan sebuah belati hitam pada Jack dan melesat lagi ke arah mereka—mungkin karena dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan cahaya itu sekarang. Jack, kali ini juga, nyaris tidak bisa menghidar.

"Cepat!" teriak Bunny.

Pitch berhasil melemparkan nyaris semua sisa pasirnya, yang masih bisa dia kendalikan, ke arah fearling itu. Pasir-pasir itu menjadi jaring dan memerangkap pemuda itu, membiarkan Pitch dan kedua Guardians yang lelah itu untuk kabur dan portal itu tertutup.

Mereka terkapar di bawah pohon tempat tadi Jack tersangkut, napas mereka terengah-engah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Pitch masih dengan napas terputus, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Bunny dengan napas yang tidak kalah terputus.

Pitch bisa merasakan kesadarannya menghilang dengan cepat. Tangan Bunny yang menyentuh wajahnya terasa panas dan nyaman, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan tangan itu semakin lama semakin nyaman.

Dia tertidur.

* * *

Tooth terbang kesana-kemari dengan cemas di atas bagian tanah yang tadi menelan kedua temannya. "Oh, North… bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang, Tooth, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Ada Pitch disana!" teriak Tooth.

"Dia sudah lemah. Sekarang, berhenti cemas dan tenangkan dirimu. Ya, kan, Sandy?"

Sandy menunjuk-nunjuk portal yang terbuka di belakang Tooth dan North, tetapi dia tetap diabaikan. Dia bersiul, tetapi tidak juga bersuara. Ingin rasanya Sandy berteriak, tapi tentu saja tidak karena dia sudah lupa cara bersuara dan akan butuh sekitar beberapa bulan untuk dia kembali mengingatnya, dan kalau saja tidak ada yang sadar, dia butuh berteriak sekarang!

Dimana elf ketika dia butuh?

Akhirnya, Sandy melempar sebuah kerikil yang dia temukan dan North dan Tooth melihatnya. Dia menunjuk portal yang terbuka, dan Jack keluar lebih dahulu, diikuti Bunny yang memapah Pitch. North segera menghunus kedua pedangnya, tetapi Jack menahannya.

"Tidak, tidak! Kami baik-baik saja, dia yang menyelamatkan kami dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri, jadi tolong, kita cepat-cepat saja kembali dan kita coba korek keterangan darinya, ya?" seru Jack sebelum ada korban jiwa.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Tooth jelas-jelas tidak peduli apa-apa lagi selain keselamatan kedua teman kesayangannya.

"Ya, ya, kami baik-baik saja," jawab Jack singkat, sengaja untuk tidak menyinggung tentang luka gores di perutnya.

* * *

_Terdengar isakan kecil._

_Gadis yang sama, yang muncul pada tiap mimpinya, tengah menangis di samping sebuah peti kayu berulir emas dan platina. Dia bisa melihat jelas isi peti itu._

_Dikelilingi oleh rangkaian bunga-bunga putih, seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan mata yang terkatup rapat. Entah, dia punya firasat mata wanita itu berwarna hijau._

_Si gadis berbalik dan menatapnya nanar, bukan dengan mata seorang anak kecil._

"_Ini salahmu!" teriaknya._

_Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam sambil brharap gadis kecil itu bukan berteriak padanya._

_Tapi tentu saja itu terlalu indah kalau memang terjadi._

_Airmata di wajah mungil itu berwarna hitam pekat, dan lama-lama mulutnya menyeringai tajam. "Tapi akan kumaafkan, kok. Asal kau mau tinggal disini denganku. Ya? Kau mau kan? Aku kesepian…"_

_Dia menggeleng dan seringai itu berubah menjadi rengutan kejam._

"_Ini semua salahmu!"_

_Iya, dia tahu itu._

"_Salahmu!"_

_Tidak perlu mengatakan itu padanya berkali-kali._

"_Semuanya salahmu! Kami mati dan itu adalah salahmu!"_

* * *

Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba dan dia menyesali hal itu karena cahaya langsung menyengat kedua bola matanya yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya. "Ugh, terlalu terang…" keluhnya pelan. Dia ingin bergerak tetapi sesuatu menahannya. "Dan kenapa aku diikat begini?"

"Ha! Tidak bisa terlalu hati-hati," jawab North dengan suara yang keras.

"North, kau terlalu keras," ujar Jack memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tolong siapapun, lepaskan aku dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

Sandy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Sanderson. Aku tidak akan menyerang kalian lagi. Atau setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan cahaya ini, setidaknya matikan lampunya, sialan!"

"Woah, tenang Tuan Putri. Kau masih harus istirahat," balas Bunny sambil meredupkan lampu kamar lebih di workshop North itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tooth akhirnya mulai penasaran juga. "Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Bahkan Bunny dan Jack tidak mengerti."

"Ya, _mate_. Katakan. Tempat apa itu, dan siapa orang yang tadi."

"Bisa kita bicarakan kalau aku sudah selesai istirahat?" tanya Pitch sambil berpura-pura menguap.

"Kau tidak terlihat terlalu lelah," balas North.

"Baiklah…" akhirnya si Boogeyman menyerah dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Kalau kau lepaskan ikatan ini."

North tampak tidak nyaman dan Pitch menyadari itu. "Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bisa kabur dengan bayangan dan Nightmare-ku tinggal sebesar ini," ujarnya sambil memanggil Onyx yang sekarang mempunyai ukuran yang kira-kira muat di atas telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak akan kabur."

Setelah banyak pertimbangan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu juga, Guardians melepaskan juga ikatannya.

"Baiklah, jadi, tempat apa yang tadi?" desak Jack.

Pitch menatapnya. "Aku harus menjawab, ya?"

"Yup."

Sebuah helaan napas dan barulah dia rela berbagi informasi. "Tempat itu tidak punya nama. Hanya sebatas dimensi lain dalam guaku yang letaknya tidak tetap; selalu berpindah dimensi setiap saat. Hanya ada satu jalan masuk dan keluar yang telah kututup. Atau kupikir _sudah_ kututup.

"Dia terlalu pintar. Dia pasti menemukan cara untuk bisa membuat dimensi itu statis, berada tetap pada satu tempat, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat. Dengan begitu jalan keluar-masuk kesana akan dengan mudah dibuat lagi. Harusnya aku memperhitungkan itu.

"Tinggal masalah waktu sampai dia bisa menembus pohon Yggdrasil yang kutanam."

"Yggdrasil?"

"Ah, ya. Aku menanam tunas Yggdrasil untuk menyegelnya. Pohon tempat kau tersangkut, Jack? Itu pohon Yggdrasil yang dulu hanya berupa tunas.

"Dulu itu cukup kuat, tapi kurasa tidak lagi. Kurasa dia terlalu banyak menyakiti pohonnya. Bahkan Bunnymund saja bisa membuka terowongan disitu."

"'Ei," seru Bunny merasa tersinggung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Tapi bahkan dengan kekuatan penuhku, belum tentu aku bisa membuka jalan ke bawah akar Yggdrasil.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menahannya disitu dengan harapan dia akan mati dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku berharap terlalu banyak, sepertinya.

"Dia berbahaya. Jauh lebih berbahaya dariku. Aku ingin menyebarkan rasa takut. Dia hanya ingin menghancurkan. Aku tidak bilang aku lebih baik. Tapi kalian masih bisa mencegahku, mungkin. Tapi dia… aku tidak yakin bahkan dengan bantuan Man in Moon dan tentara Moonbots-nya bisa membantu."

"Cukup, Pitch. Kami tidak perlu dibuat lebih depresi dari ini," ujar Tooth sebelum Pitch melontarkan kalimat lain lagi. "Katakan saja; siapa _dia_?"

"Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu 'Jendral'?" tambah Jack dengan polos. Wajah Pitch langsung tegang dan dia kehilangan keinginan untuk berbicara sementara para Guardians, yang setidaknya tahu sedikit mengenai apa maksud panggilan itu, memilih untuk diam.

"Pitch?" panggil Tooth lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Entah darimana datangnya perasaan kasihan itu, tetapi Tooth tetap merasa tidak tega melihat wajah tirus itu memucat. Masa lalu Pitch bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan, dia tahu itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi… siapa dia?" ulang Tooth.

"Namanya Reinvalde Shatterlain." Suara Pitch bergetar saat melontarkan nama itu. "Dia dulunya prajurit Golden Age."

Mereka semua bergumam sampai Jack berceloteh lagi; "Jadi, kenapa dia memanggilmu 'Jendral'?"

Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Pitch. Miris dan sedih. "Oh, Jack. Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin kujawab."

* * *

Di tengah puing-puing ruangan itu, dirinya menyeringai.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana walaupun dengan jalan yang sedikit berbeda dari harapannya.

"Jendral," bisiknya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat, "Aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi…"

* * *

_Dalam tidurnya, dia bermimpi._

_Seorang gadis kecil yang menangis karena lututnya terluka._

_Ruangan penuh senjata dan baju perang._

_Seorang pemuda dengan mata biru laut tersenyum padanya._

_Tangan yang masih hangat._

_Juga ciuman yang semakin dingin._

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Sebenernya mau lebih panjang lagi, tapi saia doyan motong di tempat yang tanggung. *dibakar*

Hehehe… ospek seleseh~! (Walopun dengan peluang dilanjutin lagi karena selesehnya waktu itu ga resmi a.k.a di-cut sama dekan)

Mwahaha~! Saia fujoshi paling bahagia di kampus~! *secara, yang fujo parah cuman dia sendirian*

Ahem. Bacotan saia buat next chappie aja deh, kasian para reader yang baca, bisa berdarah matanya, huwehehehe… *peace*

Wokeh, saia dengan ga tau dirinya minta ripiu~! XD

Love and chocolate  
Shirasaka Konoe


	4. The Memories Haunting

**Title:** Shattered Darkness

**Summary:** Ancaman baru muncul. Dan kali ini para Guardians harus mau bekerja sama dengan sang Nightmare King. Kenapa? Karena tampaknya ancaman kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Pitch.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch/Bunny. Jadi… Dark Chocolate Ice Cream? *payah*

**Rate:** T untuk sekarang. M untuk nanti.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Saia masih hidup~! Mungkin…

Hahah… setelah sekian lama tanpa ada apdet… ini chapter super panjang (mungkin chap paling panjang yang pernah saia bikin, tapi… hey, who would say no, right?).

Okeh deh, cekidot~! XD

* * *

"Hey, Bunny!"

Jujur, yang mengganggu Bunny bukanlah suara yang mengagetkannya sehingga kuasnya melenceng dan malah membuat telur di tangannya tercoret dengan tidak indahnya itu melainkan udara dingin yang menyerbu Warren-nya ketika pemilik suara mengganggu itu masuk.

"Ketuk pintu lain kali, _mate_," gerutunya kesal. Telur di tangannya tidak lagi cantik sekarang. Untung saja catnya bisa dihapus. Kalau tidak, bagaimana? Memangnya Jack mau membantunya mengecat telur? Lagipula, apa telurnya tidak beku duluan kalau begitu caranya?

"Kau ga punya pintu yang bisa kuketuk, Bunny. Dan lagian, aku pakai bola saljunya North, ya… kau mengerti, kan?"

Bunny merengut. "Jadi, kau mau apa kesini, Frosty?"

Jack menggelindingkan sebuah telur yang berlari ke arahnya dengan ujung tongkatnya. "Aku mau bertanya. Yang lain tampaknya tidak terlalu rela berbagi informasi denganku dan bertanya langsung ke Pitch sedikit menyeramkan, jadi… kurasa kau pilihan terakhir."

"Kau mau bertanya tentang Pitch?"

"Yup."

"Tanya Sandy saja."

"Kan sudah kubilang, yang lain tidak rela berbagi informasi denganku. Ditambah lagi, aku kadang tidak mengerti isyarat Sandy."

Oh, ya, ada masalah itu juga. Bunny menghela napas kesal. "Baiklah, kau mau bertanya apa? Dan jangan bertele-tele, aku masih harus mengecat telur."

Jack menyengir menang. "Yay, makasih, Bunny!"

"Kubilang cepat."

"Oh, benar. Jadi… uhm, kenapa si-siapalah-itu-namanya memanggil Pitch 'Jendral'?"

"Si-siapalah-itu-namanya? Kau ga punya julukan yang lebih elit?"

"Kau bilang jangan bertele-tele, Bunny."

Sialan, dia termakan omongan sendiri. "Benar. Maaf, kebiasaan," balasnya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ga tahu, _mate_."

"Bohong."

"Ya, aku bohong. Memangnya kenapa? Punya masalah dengan itu?"

"Sangat," balas Jack kesal. Dia lansgung bersimpuh di hadapan Bunny dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Kumohon, beri tahu aku? Aku satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Kau tega membiarkannya tetap seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Dasar Kangguru."

"Apa?!"

"Kangguru."

"Radang Dingin!"

"Kangguru!"

"Radang Dingin!"

"Cottontail!"

"Slushbrain!"

"Fluffy!"

"S—" belum sempat Bunny menyelesaikan hinaannya, Jack sudah mencecarnya dengan serentet ejekan.

"Kelinci! Gigi Tikus! Peter Cottontail! Pengerat!" Dan tampaknya Jack terlalu menikmati hal itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Berhenti! Akan kukatakan kalau kau berhenti!"

Barulah Jack berhenti dengan cengiran kemenangan di wajahnya. "Jadi…?"

Oh, Bunny benar-benar akan menyesali ini. "Dia dulu seorang jendral sebelum menjadi Pitch."

"Ha?"

Yup, dia benar-benar menyesal. "Ikuti aku," perintahnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah bukit kecil. Setidaknya dia tidak nyaris terjatuh lagi karena belum terbiasa dengan ukuran kakinya. Jack tidak akan pernah membiarkannya melupakan kejadian memalukan seperti itu.

Di kaki bukit itu ada sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno. Bunny membukanya dan Jack terpana oleh ruangan dalam bukit itu. Buku-buku tua berbaris rapi pada rak-rak besar yang terbuat dari logam yang tidak ada di bumi, sebuah meja kayu dengan empat kursi berukiran ada di tengah ruangan, dan sumber cahaya disana adalah lumut-lumut dan jamur-jamur yang tumbuh di setiap sudut dan juga langit-langit ruangan. "Ayo masuk."

Jack masih tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jamur-jamur dan lumut yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Pasti itu bukan dari bumi.

Mata Jack terpaku pada sebuah lemari kaca ketika sedang menyusuri sebaris jamur menyala. Dalam lemari itu ada sebuah jubah hijau yang tergantung rapi dan sebuah tongkat emas.

"Ini baju siapa?" tanyanya.

"Bajuku."

Jack menahan tawanya saat dia memandang Bunny. "Pantas saja kau tidak mau membicarakan tentang tampangmu dulu. Kau pasti terlihat konyol."

"Tutup mulutmu, _mate_. Atau aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Ancaman itu cukup untuk membuat Jack diam, tapi tidak tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa ketika Bunny tidak melihat.

"Ini dia…"

Bunny mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. Buku itu terlihat sangat tua. Sangat, sangat tua. Sampulnya, yang sudah sedikit mengelupas, terbuat dari kulit binatang berwarna cokelat, judul buku itu terukir indah berlapis emas dengan huruf-huruf yang tidak Jack kenali, ujung buku diberikan hiasan logam platina yang masih mengilap, dan ada sebuah pembatas buku berwarna putih dengan gambar bulan.

Si Pooka membuka buku itu, beberapa kali membolak-balik halaman, dan akhirnya berhenti pada satu halam dengan gambar orang-orang yang berbaris dengan rapi dalam atribut prajurit lengkap.

"Ini, Jack, adalah Auron Legium—Golden Army. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga para bangsawan, untuk menjaga keamanan istana-istana, dan, yang paling penting, mereka menjaga rasi-rasi bintang dari fearling.

"Fearling… mudahnya sih, mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa jahat yang dikurung bgitu lama sampai mereka berubah menjadi makhluk yang tidak lebih dari sekadar bayangan yang membawa rasa takut.

"Mereka tidak bia dihilangkan begitu saja dan jumlah mereka terlalu banyak saat itu. Tsar Lunanoff akhirnya menemukan cara untuk menekan jumlah mereka."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Pitch?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Prajurit, pasukan, perang… fearling…"

"Ga."

"Ugh, kenapa kau lemot sekali?"

"Bawaan lahir?"

Bunny melanjutkan ceritanya sambil merengut. Dia membalik lagi halaman bukunya. "Golden Age. Itu adalah zaman kejayaan rasi-rasi bintang. Itu adalah saat seorang pahlawan memimpin Golden Army menuju kemenangan dan memenjarakan nyaris semua fearling ke Penjara Bayangan.

"Orang-orang menjulukinya 'Et Auron Seneral'—The Golden General. Namanya adalah Kozmotis Pitchiner."

Tangan Bunny yang sedikit berlumuran cat sedikit berkedut ketika kalimat itu bergulir dari mulutnya. Ada jeda yang menurut Jack terlalu panjang untuk dibilang normal. Bunyi kertas yang bergesekkan membuat Jack kembali memperhatikan buku dan bukan wajah Bunny. Sebenarnya, sudah ada skenario terburuk yang berputar seperti sebuah film dalam kepalanya. Dia hanya berharap itu tidak benar.

Akan susah baginya untuk menatap semuanya dengan cara yang sama kalau ternyata skenario terburuk itu adalah apa yang terjadi.

"Ini patungnya. Tsar membuat patung ini untuk menghargai jasa sang Jendral."

Mata Jack terbelalak lebar. Harapannya tidak terkabul sama sekali begitu dia melihat gambar patung itu. Seorang pria dengan baju zirah yang sama persis dengan milik pemuda berambut hitam-pirang yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya… dan wajah patung itu sama persis dengan wajah Pitch.

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu tertawa ketika gumpalan bola salju mengenai kepalanya dan menyisakan butir-butir putih dingin di helaian rambutnya. "Oh, William, akan kubalas kau!" serunya sambil meraup salju sebanyak yang bsia kedua tangan bersarung tangan kulitnya bisa. Belum sempat dia memadatkan salju itu, sebuah gumpalan salju lagi sudah mlayang dan mengenainya di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, siapa itu?" serunya kaget sambil tertawa riang. Dia berbalik dan melihat wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"North!" serunya sambil berlari dan melompat untuk merangkul pria Rusia itu. "Ahaha… kau kenapa jarang kesini? Apa kau lupa pada kami? Kau mau lihat ceritaku yang baru? Oh, ya, Kailash menemukan telur angsa Himalaya, jadi sekarang dia punya teman! Oh, North, kami rindu padamu!"

North tertawa sambil memutar-mutar Katherine dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga merindukan kalian, Katherine. Tapi bukannya aku baru kesini tahun lalu?"

Katherine menggembungkan pipinya. "Tahun lalu kau bilang 'baru'?" protesnya sambil mencubit lengan North.

Anak-anak yang lain langsung mengerumuninya sambil mlontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tipikal anak kecil. Dan mereka tentu ingin tahu apakah mereka masih berada di daftar anak baik atau tidak.

"Ya, ya… kalian semua anak baik," jawab North dengan sayang. Beberapa dari mereka tidak terlihat bertumbuh, masih seperti ketika North pertama melihat mereka. Polos, mungil, dan penuh dengan keingintahuan.

Tanpa dia sadari, air mukanya sedikit berubah dan Katherine tentu saja menyadarinya.

"North?"

"Ya, Katherine?"

Gadis itu sedikit merengut. "Kau ada masalah?"

North ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi rasanya dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Katherine. "Ya, sedikit."

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?" ujar Katherine sambil menarik tangan North agar pria itu mengikutinya ke rumah Ombric.

"Pitch ada di workshop," ujar North bahkan sebelum dia mengambil satu langkah pun.

Katherine langsung membeku. Dia lalu melihat anak-anak yang masih asik bermain salju. Bagus, meereka tidak mendengar North. "Pitch? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku sendiri yang membawanya kesana."

"North…?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Dia terluka karena membantu Bunny dan Jack Frost kabur dari fearling dan rasanya tidak baik sekali kalau aku membiarkannya begitu! Lagipula, mereka berdua memaksaku untuk menolongnya, jadi aku melakukannya!

"Lalu sekarang dia ada di workshop dan aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa! Apalagi setelah dia bicara tentang fearling yang katanya dulu adalah prajuritnya dan bahwa fearling itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Nor—"

"Katherin, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian, aku tidak tahu aku harus bagaimana! Bagaimana kalau fearling itu datang kesini?"

"No—"

"Atau lebih buruk lagi, kalau Pitch akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya?! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku—"

"North!"

Pria itu refleks berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ke workshop sekarang?"

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua jam sejak Jack berpamitan dan pergi dari hadapannya setelah dengan sopan—yang, kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya aneh—menolak tawaran cemilan dan secangkir susu cokelat dingin darinya.

Dia tetap terdiam di dalam perpustakaan bawah tanahnya. Tempat itu mungkin salah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa mengingatkannya tentang kehidupannya dulu ketika dia belum menjadi satu-satunya Pooka yang tersisa.

_Salah satu yang lainnya adalah Pitch._

Bunny menutup matanya. Dia masih bisa mengingat ketika dia kecil dulu, ketika upacara pemberian namanya dilaksanakan, ketika namanya baru akan berubah dari 'Aster Bunnymund' menjadi 'E. Aster Bunnymund'. Kejadian di hari itu terus berputar di kepalanya, seperti… film. Film yang masih dalam keadaan baik tanpa ada cacat atau macet sedikit pun seperti film yang Jamie putarkan untuknya waktu itu.

_Masih jelas dan bening seperti kristal._

"_Mulai sekarang namamu tidak lagi Aster Bunnymund. Kau adalah E. Aster Bunnymund. Sandanglah namamu dengan baik dan berkelakuanlah seperti Ammar-mu."_

"Ammar… ya?"

Ah, ya. Ammar. Orang yang namanya dia pakai. Sungguh, Bunny tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini menyandang nama Ammar-nya.

Sebenarnya sih, pernah.

Hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengingat hari itu.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

Pitch langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan matanya berpapasan langsung dengan pupil abu-abu milik Katherine.

"Dia benar-benar ada disini," tambah gadis itu.

Pitch memicingkan matanya. "Oh, jadi aku sekarang sudah menjadi semacam pertunjukan, North?"desisnya.

Katherine menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Pitch, dengar."

"Apa?"

"North sudah menceritakan tentang… siapa itu…? Err… Reinaldo?"

"Reinvalde, Katherine," koreksi North.

"Ah, ya. Reinvalde."

"Oh, hebat, North. Sekalian saja ceritakan pada Jamie kecil supaya mereka ketakutan dan dia tambah kuat."

"Pitch."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa mungkin kau bisa menghentikannya?"

Pitch terkekeh kecil. "Apa gunanya untukku? Lagipula, apa kau tidak lihat? Dia mengalahkanku dan Bunnymund dan Jack dengan mudah."

"Coba lagi. Mungkin kalau kau berhasil, MiM akan memberika sedikit kelonggaran, ya, kan, North?"

"Mungkin."

"Tidak tertarik."

Sang Nightmare King kembali berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai kepalanya dengan selimut; tanda dia tidak ingin bicara atau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Katherine merengut dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Dia berbahaya, Pitch. Kau sendiri yang bilang. Pada Guardians. Dan North bilang padaku."

Terdengar suara Pitch dari balik selimut, tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Jelas Pitch merasa kesal karena dia melempar selimutnya dan langsung bangkit duduk sambil menatap Katherine dengan nanar. "Aku memang bilang dia bahaya. Tapi itu bukan urusanku. Kecuali kalau sampai dia membahayakan diriku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana? Dia mengancam keselamatan anak-anak—tidak, bumi!"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau mau hidup bagaimana? Kalau bumi musnah, tidak akan ada rasa takut lagi!"

"Aku tinggal mencari tempat lain."

Amarah mengabuti pikiran Katherine. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar Pitch.

Dan seharusnya tidak dia lakukan itu karena tepat ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Pitch, semuanya menjadi hitam.

* * *

_"Tahun depan aku pasti pulang, Sayang…"_

_"Janji, Papa?"_

_Dia tersenyum walaupun tidak yakin bisa menepati janjinya tepat waktu._

_Tapi satu tahun saja, kan? Tsar sudah berjanji, hanya satu tahun. Setelah itu dia boleh berhenti dan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk merawat anaknya._

_Janji seharusnya ditepati, kan?_

* * *

_Bayangan hitam bergelung, mendesis, mengerang, memekik dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga._

_Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, dia bisa mendengar samar-samar…_

_"Papa, keluarkan aku dari sini… disini gelap…"_

_Tidak, Putri Kecilnya tidak ada disini. Dia ada di rumahnya, sendirian, menunggu kepulangannya sambil mungkin setiap hari membuat mahkota bunga baru untuk dikenakan pada kepalanya saat dia pulang nanti._

_"Aku takut…"_

_Tapi suara itu terdengar begitu mirip…_

_"Papa…!"_

_Tidak, dia tidak ada disini._

_"Kumohon…"_

_Tidak disini… kan?_

_"Papa… gelap sekali…"_

_Putrinya sepertinya disini…_

_"Papa…?"_

_Ya, dia disini._

* * *

Katherine terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak dia kenali; tampaknya seperti sebuah kamar karena setidaknya tumpukan kayu dengan kain dan gumpalan benda yang terlihat seperti kasur itu masih bisa sedikit dikenali. Cukup banyak cahaya menyeruak ke dalam ruangan itu dari sebuah jendela lebar yang ada di antara tempat tidur yang runtuh itu dengan sebuah rak buku yang tingginya mengalahkan Katherine.

Kamar itu mungkin dulunya ruangan yang indah. Dindingnya, lantainya, dan langit-langitnya terbuat dari kayu dengan jenis yang berbeda; lantainya berwarna gelap, dindingnya cokelat muda, dan atapnya dengan kayu yang warnanya nyaris putih. Kalau bukan karena debu yang mungkin bisa setebal tumpukan salju di Santoff Clausen, mungkin warnanya akan lebih jelas lagi.

Dia mengamati benda-benda di ruangan itu. Tempat tidur (runtuh), rak buku, keranjang berisi—mungkin—mainan yang dilapisi debu dan jamur, lemari baju besar, sebuah meja dengan rak kecil, di bawah meja itu ada sehelai bulu—lalu dia sadar bahwa itu adalah pena—dan sebuah botol kecil yang mungkin dulu berisi tinta, lalu ada kursi yang kakinya hanya tinggal tiga, dan terakhir adalah hiasan-hiasan gantung yang sudah putus berserakan di lantai, masih ada sisa-sisanya di langit-langit ruangan itu dan Katherine merasa sayang karena hiasan-hiasan itu mungkin dulu terlihat indah.

Jendela akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya yang belum dia amati. Jendela itu besar dengan daun yang dibuka ke arah luar dan terbuat dari kaca yang berwarna-warni. Dari jendela itu, dia bisa melihat ladang rumput luas yang dialiri sebuah sungai kecil yang kelihatannya dangkal, rerumpunan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda, putih, dan kuning, dan sebuah pohon yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna putih.

Rasanya dia ingin keluar dari kamar itu dan menikmati sedikit ladang rumput itu.

Ketika Katherine menjejakkan kakinya melewati pintu, semuanya berubah.

Rumah itu tidak lagi terlihat hangat walaupun terabaikan dan tidak ada lagi cahaya yang meneranginya. Perabotan-perabotan perlahan hancur menjadi puing ketika kegelapan merayap mendekati. Semuanya, termasuk dirinya, ditelan oleh kegelapan tidak berujung dan dia berteriak histeris ketika merasa dirinya jatuh dengan sangat cepat.

Dia tidak ingin mati disini!

Semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dia sampai ke—mungkin—dasar dari kegelapan itu, walaupun batas apapun tidak akan terlihat jelas di tempat segelap itu. Aneh, rasanya hanya sesakit seperti ketika dia jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sambil meringis kecil, dia bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu yang mungkin menempel. Lalu dia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Uhm… ada orang disana? Dimanapun? Atau kau mungkin bukan orang? Jangan-jangan kau Pooka seperti Bunny? Euh… atau mungkin kau peri seperti Toothiana? Halo? Tolong jawab aku, ini ga lucu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, tapi ada buku langkah kaki lagi.

Katherine mendekap tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menggigil sambil berjalan mundur dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya walaupun hal itu tidak berguna karena, selain dirinya, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Dia terus berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Solid, dingin, dan… bergerak?

"Ah!" pekik Katherine ketika dia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang rasanya familiar walaupun dengan baju zirah yang terlihat asing baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu sambil menyelipkan rambut Katherine yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Oh… ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… sedekit kaget. Dan takut. Aku tidak melihatmu sebelumnya."

Dia tahu orang ini! Tapi… dimana…?

Pria itu tersenyum sedikit. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa… uhm… siapa?"

"Kozmotis Pitchiner."

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Tuan Pitchiner, apa kau tahu jalan keluar dari sini? Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke rumah temanku."

Senyum pria itu menghilang. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sendu dan matanya terlihat kosong, tanpa nyawa. "Tidak ada jalan keluar."

"Hah?"

"Tidak ada…"

Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya tidak lagi statis, seperti ada bayangan yang berkdut-kedut keluar dari celah-celah kegelapan. Bayangan itu terlihat berbeda dari sekelilingnya, seakan-akan warna hitam pekat yang mengelilingi dirinya bisa bertambah hitam lagi.

Memang bisa. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bayangan-bayangan itu terlihat?

"Tidak bisa keluar… tolong… aku ingin keluar…"

Katherine berpaling dari bayangan-bayangan yang berkedut-kedut itu kepada pria di hadapannya. Kozmotis tidak lagi terlihat gagah dengan baju zirahnya dengan segaris tipis airmata mengalir dari matanya.

Dia terlihat nyaris… rapuh mungkin kata yang kurang tepat, tapi cukup untuk sekarang.

"Aku ingin keluar…" desaunya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Dia melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan dan Kozmotis menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau memang terlalu susah, setidaknya tolong musnahkan aku."

Beberapa kali Katherine membuka dan menutup mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar.

Dan dia nyaris merasa bersyukur ketika bayangan-bayangan hitam menelannya ke dalam kegelapan lain lagi dan dia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

_Dia berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat tanpa kepala. Angin yang berhembus membawa dan menguarkan bau anyir darah. Tangannya lengket oleh cairan merah yang sama._

_Pemandangan itu bisa membuat siapa saja gila._

_Dan dia ada disana. Di tengah-tegnah pemandangan memuakkan itu._

_Sambil tertawa._

* * *

"K…ine! Ka…thr…ne!"

Suara itu benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

"Katherine! Bangun!"

"Huh?"

"Katherine!"

Matanya memicing ketika cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu menyakitinya.

"Hah… ?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" seru North sambil merangkul Katherine yang seharusnya masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau tetap begitu, aku yakin dia akan pingsan lagi," ujar Pitch sambil mengompres kepalanya dengan sebuah handuk basah. Terlihat ada bilur di kepalanya. "Lain kali, North, jangan menyerangku dengan kotak obat. Atau, jangan menyerangku sama sekali."

"Kau menyakiti Katherine!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Kau kira hanya dia yang sakit?!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau—"

"North, berhenti. Kepalaku makin sakit," perintah Katherine dari tempat tidur, langsung dituruti oleh si pria Rusia, tentu saja. Perlahan gadis itu bangun dan duduk dengan lemas. "Kau ingat waktu aku memegang tangan Pitch dan kulitnya langsung berubah jadi warna kulit normal?" tanya Katherine pada North yang merengut karena tidak boleh membentak musuhnya sendiri.

"Ya."

"Bagus. Kayaknya itu yang terjadi, tapi kali ini lebih intens karena alasan yang tidak kita ketahui. Dan mungkin kalau aku kesana lagi—ke dunia tadi—mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu—"

"Katherine, dunia apa kali ini?" Sepertinya ada pendatang baru lagi. Ya, dua lagi Guardians ada di pintu masuk.

"Tooth!" pekik Katherine senang sambil berlari menerjang dan meemeluk si Peri Gigi yang berdiri di pintu masuk bersama dngan Bunny. "Dan, siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Bunny yang jelas skali tidak dalam bentuk aslinya.

"_Mate_, kau lupa padaku?"

"O-oh! Bunny! Kau kelihatan… kurang kelinci."

Bunny langsung merengut. Tentu saja. "Jadi, dunia apa lagi, Katherine?" tanya Bunny jelas-jelas ingin menghindari percakapan tentang… penampilan barunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ada hubungannya dengan Pitch karena… ya ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?! Pria itu mirip dengan Pitch!"

Semuanya memandang Katherine heran.

"Uhm, aku ketemu dengan pria yang mirip dengan Pitch waktu pingsan tadi. Kayaknya, tempat itu dunia lain. Mungkin kalau aku kesana lagi…"

"Tidak."

"Pitch…"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh kesana lagi. Dan aku menolak kalau kau harus menyentuhku lagi. Jarak paling dekat kita, Nona Muda, adalah tiga meter. Terima kasih."

"Ayolah, mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang berguna disana kali ini?" rengek gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau ada disana! Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu—"

"Apapun yang dia ketahui, pasti aku ketahui. Kau bukan pergi ke dunia atau dimensi lain, kau terjebak sementara di dalam pikiranku. Orang yang kau lihat, sebanyak aku benci mengatakan ini, adalah aku. Yang dulu. Jadi, tidak, kau tidak boleh kesana lagi."

"Tapi mungkin—"

"Kubilang tidak!" bentak Pitch, "Kau mendasari semuanya dengan 'mungkin' yang tidak pasti berhasil! Ini kepalaku dan badanku, aku yang memutuskan akan kuapakan badanku, dan aku yang memutuskan aku mau mengingat atau tidak. Dan aku tidak mau mengingat! Jadi tolong, kalau kau memang sedang kehabisan kerjaan, kembali saja ke Santoff Clausen dan aku akan mencoba menyebarkan mimpi buruk lagi disana. Nah, kau bisa melawanku dan kau tidak perlu merasa bosan lagi!"

"Pitch, kumohon, ini mungkin satu-satunya jalan…" pinta Katherine lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengingat apa-apa lagi!"

Tidak ada yang berani menahan Pitch ketika dia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Mungkin dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu sendiri.

Pertengkaran itu membuat mereka tidak menyadari kejanggalan dalam kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Pitch.

Dan kalaupun Bunny sadar, dia tidak mengatakannya.

* * *

Reinvalde menatap lilitan akar Yggdrasil yang menyokong tanah yang menyegel jalan keluarnya. Pohon itu jelas sudah tidak kuat setelah dia serang selama ribuan tahun.

Apa Pitch dan dewa sialan satu itu benar-benar berpikir dia akan mati jika ditinggal disini begitu saja?

Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah; dia tidak akan menyerah sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan—apalagi jika yang dia inginkan itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Sedikit lagi…" desisnya sambil memandang tangannya yang pucat.

Tinggal menunggu kekuatannya benar-benar pulih, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya. Tidak ada Golden Army yang akan melawannya, tidak ada Tsar yang akan mencoba mengurungnya, tidak akan ada dewa sialan yang menyegelnya.

Dia akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya; dia akan mengambil sang Jendral. Dan jika dia melawan, Reinvalde tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

'Oh, hebat,' batinnya sambil duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di sudut tergelap workshop North. Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak punya kekuatan itu menyebalkan.

Tentu saja kalau bukan karena kekuatannya yang hilang, dia pasti sudah bisa pergi jauh dari sini dan tidak usah bertemu Katherine dan mengingat apa yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Dan sekarang dia tidak usah harus berada dalam posisi menyedihkan ini karena mungkin tempat yang bisa dia kunjungi _kalau_ _saja_ dia punya kekuatannya akan jauh lebih elit daripada sudut gudang yang nyaris kosong ini. Dia Pitch Black, sang Nightmare King, sialan! Kenapa dia bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh begitu jauh sampai dia sekarang dalam posisi seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak jadi dibelikan anak anjing begini?!

Tarik napas, lepaskan.

"Ugh…" erangnya sambil mengubur wajahnya ke lututnya yang tertekuk.

Siapa saja, salah satu dari Guardians pun tidak apa-apa, yang penting ada seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya sedikit dengan mengatakan dia adalah Nightmare King.

Dengan begitu, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit pembenaran diri.

"Pitch, tidak apa-apa…" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Dan inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin mengingat apa-apa lagi dari kehidupannya sebelum menjadi Pitch Black.

Sedikit 'Sang Jendral' jauh dalam hatinya membuatnya merasa bersalah walaupun, hey, bukan salahnya kan? Yang melakukan semua itu adalah Pitch Black, bukan 'Sang Jendral'.

Dia bingung. Sebenarnya dia siapa sekarang?

Sekali lagi Pitch mengerang sembari menutup matanya sambil mencoba tertidur.

Mungkin dia akan mendapat mimpi buruk karena fearling dalam tubuhnya tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mendapat mimpi indah lagi setelah terakhir kali dia bermimpi tentang kupu-kupu yang beterbangan kesana-kemari ketika Sandy mengalahkannya. Satu mimpi sudah terlalu banyak, sudah merupakan imbalan yang sangat besar dari para fearling-nya.

Mimpi buruk itu tidak datang. Hanya sekelebat kegelapan, kehampaan tanpa arti.

Tapi mungkin itu adalah tanda bahwa dia adalah Nightmare King—tidak mendapat mimpi buruk karena dia yang mengendalikannya. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah telah menghapuskan begitu banyak keehidupan di dunia ini.

Ya, itu cukup sebagai pembenaran diri. Untuk saat ini.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Uff, kesannya sedikit (terlalu) diburu-buru, ya? Maaph, saia masih punya masalah dengan ngebikin flow yang baik… hiks…

Pokoknya, seperti biasa, si author ga tau diri ini undur diri sambil minta ripiu~!

Love and pudding,  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
